A New Beginning
by omegahumphreywolf
Summary: Humphrey has been walking for days after watching his whole northern pack be killed. He then finds himself in the western pack and is asked if he wants to join. Can he forget everything and start over? But with a little help from his new friend Kate;) he may just give in from being a cold hearted lone wolf.
1. Intro

**Kate's POV:**

****_**  
**_** I sat there looking at the new wolf that I just met, I was amazed at his icy blue eyes and his grey and white coat.**

** I asked him a little embarrassed " I'm sorry I haven't asked, what is your name?**

**" It's Humphrey", he said smiling back.**

** "Oh" I said. He looked away, I could see he was CRYING?!**

**This worried me. " Humphrey"? I said as calm and soothing as I could. " Why are you crying"?**

** He looked at me and said "You remind me of my old pack from up north". He looked down and stuttered " Yo-you have m-my old friends eyes" he said as he looked down and now started to bawl. **


	2. The Past

HUMPHREY'S**POV: 2 weeks earlier**

**** I was laying down in my new den, happy because not only did this mean that I no longer had to share a den with my parents but It was my birthday!

I can't believe that I'm now 3 years old!

I thought of all the cool stuff I could do like umm... Well... Wow?! (pause thinking) What is there to do? I think I've done almost any fun loving omega wolf could do?!

All this thinking is making me tired...Zzz zzz

**The Next Morning...**

I woke up only to be greeted by my 2 best friends Mylo and Julia

Mylo was a rather strong and buff looking omega, he had white fur with lines of red mixing in, and blue eyes.

Julia was a normal sized omega slender but still had a nice body, she had red fur with ("amber eyes")!

They both just sat there starring at me, both had sly smiles which made me really nervous. I finally spoke up " umm... Hey guys" I said with a nervous tone.

They both giggled and whispered something... 1...2...3! they yelled as they through a bucket of ice numbing cold water at me.

They fell to the ground laughing is a shot up like a bullet due to the sudden shock of the cold water. After about 1min they stopped laughing and looked at me, they both said at the same time " Good Morning Sunshine" then they began to laugh again.

"Hey Humphrey what do you say if told you if we found something new and fun to do"? Julia said.

"Well I say we go check it out"! I said as I remembered last night and freaking out that I had done everything a omega could do.


	3. Help me ( omegahumphreywolf)

Thanks for the encouragement guys/girls:)

I'm new to this and I will try to update every day. But send me your thoughts on how I should continue because I'm kinda stuck now.


	4. My New Hobby

**2 HOURS LATER: HUMPHREY'S POV**

"Can I open my eyes yet"?! "Just a little longer Humphrey" Mylo said.

I sighed, do to the fact that my friends wouldn't tell me what we were doing, then I felt a scratchy on my butt?! I was about to get up but then Julia told me to stay seated.

Then what seemed like hours of waiting they finally said for me to open my eyes.

"Finally!... Holy... Sh-shi- SHIT!" I howled

I looked to find that I was on a log? Julia and Mylo were in front of me. they laughed at my reaction. Just as i was about to say something they pushed off the edge of the mountain.

I froze in fear thinking my surprise from my friends was my death. Not knowing what to do I dug my claws into Julia's shoulders. by then we were flying down the mountain, just then a rock appeared in front of us... I thought we were going to hit it but then Mylo yelled 40 degrees right, Julia then leaned her body to the right and we avoided the rock. Just to our luck we turned right into a cliff. Before Mylo could do anything we launched off it and sailed into a lake.

****  
It took me awhile to figure out that I was in water do the fact that I was just in a log rocketing down a hill a few seconds ago.

I came up gasping for air, I was thankful I was still even alive. Mylo and Julia soon popped out of the water laughing their butts off. I couldn't help myself and started to laugh with them

" That was Fucking Awesome"! I yelled. They looked at me and started to laugh again. " was that the new fun thing y'all found"?

"Yep" Julia said, " What do you call it"? I asked

They stood there for awhile thinking, then Mylo spoke up and said " How about log sledding"?, I sat there and nodded with agreement.

Log sledding? I thought to myself this could be quite a fun addition to my life I.


	5. Healing Maybe more?

**KATE'S POV:** **PRESENT TIME**

I sat there saddened by his past " Humphrey... I'm so sorry to hear what you've been through. I can't imagine the pain your going through."

He looked at me and walked towards me and buried his head into my shoulder and let it all out.

It broke my heart to see him like this, I started to cry too.

After 10 minutes he looked at me.

" Kate I'm sorry, I shouldn't have drug you into my life, it's just not right to make you feel sorry for me. It's just... Im so confused about life right now." He said as he let another tear fall.

" Humphrey" I felt nervous about what I was about to ask him. " I want you to sleep with me in my den." I said, I was blushing madly now.

He looked at me and opened his mouth but closed it and smiled. " really? You don't mind?!" he asked

I giggled at his response, " Yes, in fact I want you to." He blushed madly.

"Come on I'll show you my place." He smiled and hurried to catch up to me.

When we reached my den he walked in and went into the far back and laid down. I smiled and laid by him and pushed my back up against his and wrapped my tail around his, for the first time I fell asleep feeling warm inside.

**hey I'll be updating more often so expect some more, please tell me how I've done so far! Plus I plan to add more to this chapter! omegahumphreywolf signing out. Peace**


	6. Good morning

**HUMPHREY'S POV**

I wake up to find that I was in a unfamiliar den, I then felt something soft

and warm pressed up against my back. I turn and see Kate sleeping

peacefully, she looks so beautiful when she is asleep. I find myself

day dreaming about her being my girlfriend.

I snap out of it only to have Kate sitting in front of me and starting at me.

I yelp as I jump back and land on the hard ground she starts to giggle

very sexy like. I can't stop myself from blushing, she must have seen me

" aww... Humphrey you look so cute when you blush" she said. " what,

since I'm in the same den with a beautiful wolf doesn't give me the right to

blush?" I said. Now it's her turn to blush as she slowly starts to stretch,

I can't stop myself from starring at here beautiful curved body it's just so

sexy.


End file.
